1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for removing airborne or settled particulates and debris from surfaces without contacting those surfaces and, more specifically, to portable devices for dislodging particulates and debris which have accumulated on various surfaces.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In many environments, a number of airborne or settled particulates and debris, e.g., allergens, dust, dirt, soil and/or other matter, are present which can create any of a variety of problems. Some such airborne or settled particulates can accumulate on various surfaces and can be difficult to dislodge or move, when desired. Furthermore, in large quantities, settled particulates and debris can be increasingly difficult to dislodge or move once they have sufficiently adhered to a surface.
To manage, control, or otherwise influence the airborne travel or accumulation of airborne or settled particulates and debris, numerous known devices and procedures are utilized, depending on the particular environment or surface upon which the particulates and debris collects. As a first example, a number of different air cleaning and purification devices have been developed for building interiors which draw the air from the interior environments of the building through the device in order to filter and remove allergens, dust, or other particulates from the airflow passing through the device. However, such devices are unable to completely eliminate settling and accumulation of dust, allergens, debris, dirt, sand, soil and/or other airborne or settled particulates.
Removing settled particulates and debris from certain surfaces can prove especially tedious or otherwise difficult. For example, removing settled particulates and debris from areas with numerous small movable items typically requires removing the items from the underlying support surface.
Furthermore, removing settled particulates and debris from the small items themselves, likewise, can prove rather tedious. In some settings, the small items are removed from the underlying support surface and physically manipulated to expose the various outer surfaces of the small items to the settled particulates and debris removal device.
In a household environment, various devices, such as vacuum cleaners and their attachments, have been introduced to reduce the relative time required to perform settled particulate and debris removal tasks. However, the vast majority of these devices are relatively large and bulky. Accordingly, users must move such devices, e.g. vacuum cleaners, about the household while removing settled particulates and debris because users are tethered, to the devices, e.g. by way of a vacuum hose.
Also in the household environment, other devices, such as various handheld vacuum devices, have also been introduced to simplify some settled particulate and debris removal tasks. However, such devices are unable to draw enough vacuum pressure to dislodge settled particulates and debris, which might be stubbornly stuck to a surface, especially without actually touching the surface. In other words, the vacuum pressure generated by handheld vacuums is typically not strong enough to remove settled particulates and debris from, e.g., collectables or furniture with fine finishes. Since users of handheld vacuums often touch the dirty surface they are cleaning, the handheld vacuums become soiled themselves and users are thus reluctant to use such devices near fine collectibles and similar objects. Handheld vacuum devices typically have a narrow transversely extending slot as their inlets, rendering them ill suited for use with conventional side-to-side dusting strokes. In addition, such devices tend to be somewhat heavy and some are unacceptably loud, whereby extended periods of use can prove frustrating and/or fatiguing for the user.
Alternatively, in some settings or environments, the items are not capable of being either removed from the underlying support surface or physically manipulated to expose the various outer surfaces of the items to the settled particulates and debris removal device. Such items may be particularly fragile, delicate, may be affixed to the underlying support surface, or may be particularly heavy and/or otherwise potentially hazardous to move or physically manipulate. Accordingly, particulate and debris removal tasks can take a considerable amount of time to perform adequately.
In the commercial, industrial, and/or outdoor environments, various pneumatic devices have been used in attempts to remove dust, sawdust, metal shaving, sand, dirt, and/or other debris. Although such attempts have been at least somewhat successful, typically, such devices typically utilize a continuous air flow from a fixed-mounted air compressor and which require the production of large quantities of pressurized air. Such devices, by requiring large quantities of pressurized air, correspondingly require large amounts of power to operate the (high volume output) compressors. Other similar devices use pressurized liquid, either independently or in conjunction with a pressurized air flow, to perform settled particulate and debris removal. Accordingly, such devices are effectively limited by the necessary presence of a liquid volume.
Yet, other soil removal devices produce significantly forceful air currents, again typically by way of a continuous fluid flow. Such devices are not suitable for the removal of settled particulates and debris from the surfaces of fragile, delicate, or potentially hazardous items, as the surface of such items may become damaged during particulates and debris removal process. As applied to the unearthing of buried objects, high force air currents may damage buried objects such as underground utility lines.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a relatively small, portable device, which is capable of dislodging accumulated particulates and debris from various surfaces, especially in a non-contact or touchless manner in some instances.